Bratz: The TV Show
by MikkiTail
Summary: This is the continuing story from Malisha411's account. What really happens in the world of Bratz? Lets find out. Rated T for inapropriate language.
1. Intro

_Well, I got some ideas for characters so I just added them in. _

_-Mikki-_

**Bratz: The TV Show: Introduction**

Anna Green: 13; July 12; talkative random girl; 8th grade; purple eyes, strawberry blonde hair, pale skin tone.

Cloe Jacobs: 13; December 23; The angel and teachers pet; 8th grade; Blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin tone. Nickname: Cloe Bear.

Dana Lopez: 13; August 15; Know-it-all suck up; 8th grade; light skin tone, blue eyes, brown hair. Nickname: Sugar Shoes.

Malisha Martin: 13; February 14; The girly-girl/stage manager for band; 8th grade; Brown hair, blue eyes, dark skin tone. Nickname: Lisha.

Maribel Phillips: 13; January 2; quite and shy; 8th grade; brown hair with auburn highlights, blue eyes, light skin tone. Nickname: Party Penguin.

Nona King: 13; June 30; spontaneous; 8th grade; twin of Tess; brown eyes, dark brown hair, deep tan skin tone. Nickname: Star.

Sasha Jones: 13; May 12; The gangster; 8th grade; Green eyes, dark skin tone, dark brown hair. Nickname: Bunny Boo.

Taylor Lewis: 13; December 13; The tom-boy/Guitar player for band; 8th grade; Blonde hair, brown eyes, light skin tone. Nickname: Taytatot.

Tess King: 13; June 30; quiet loner; 8th grade; twin of Nona; dark brown hair, deep tan skin, brown eyes. Nickname: Solo.

Wayne Martinez: 14; October 22; Class clown: 8th grade; tan skin tone, brown eyes, blonde hair.

Yasmin Miller: 13; April 10; The shopaholic; 8th grade; beauty mark under left eye, brown eyes, tan skin tone, brown hair. Nickname: Pretty Princess.

Alek Wilson: 14; May 18; Basketball player; freshman; twin of Zack; Brown hair with Blonde highlights, blue eyes, olive skin tone.

Alex Garcia: 14; September 13; The nice one/Back-up singer for band; freshman; twin of Lexi; Blue eyes, light skin tone, blue eyes. Nickname: Sweetie Cake and Alex.

Alexis Garcia: 14; September 13; The mean one/manager of band; freshman; twin of Alex; Black hair with red streaks, blue eyes, light skin tone. Nickname: Tough Cookie and Lexi.

Andrew Moore(guy): 13; June 15; The nerd; freshman (skipped a grade); brother of Demi; Black hair, brown eyes, light skin tone. Nickname: Andy.

Braden Young: 14; May 12; football player; freshman; black hair, light brown eyes, medium skin tone.

Demetria Moore: 14; September 4; Popular; freshman; sister of Andy; Black hair, brown eyes, light skin tone. Nickname: Demi.

Dylan Jackson(guy): 15; October 11; Basketball player; freshman; Brown to Black hair, hazel eyes, dark skin tone. Nickname: The Fox.

Jade Thompson: 14; January 14; Popular; freshman; light skin tone, black hair, hazel eyes. Nickname: Kool Kat.

Jason Cameron Davis(guy): 16; January 3; The bad twin; freshman; Gold Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin tone. Nickname: JC.

Kiani Parker: 14; April 7; jokester; freshman; little sister of Lilani; medium brown hair with dark blonde highlights, pale skin tone, hazel eyes. Nickname: Prankster Parrot.

Koby Harris(guy): 14; October 8; Soccer player; freshman; blue eyes, brown hair, light skin tone. Nickname: The Panther.

Meghan White: 14; February 20; The dancer / the dancer **(for the band)**; freshman; sister of Roxxi and Phoebe; Auburn hair, blue eyes, light skin tone. Nickname: Funky Fashion Monkey.

Mikayla Wilson: 14; July 24; cheerleader, soccer player, dancer; freshman; red hair, green eyes, tan skin tone. Nickname: Mikki.

Orianna Johnson: 14; March 29; The bad girl; freshman; triplet of Valentina and Siernna; light skin tone, blonde hair with brown lowlights, blue eyes. Nickname: Punk Skunk.

Summer Smith: 15; April 18; The slut and popular; freshman; Dark Gold Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin tone.

Valentina Johnson: 14; March 29; The romantic one**; **freshman; triplet of Orianna and Siernna; light skin tone, blue eyes, blonde hair with brown lowlights. Nickname: Pretty Pup.

Zack Wilson: 14; May 18; Baseball player; freshman; twin of Alek; Blonde hair with Brown lowlights, brown eyes, olive skin tone.

Bryanne Hernandez: 15; August 12; cheerleader; sophomore; blonde hair/recently died light brown, blue eyes, light skin tone. Nickname: Anne.

Eitan Wright(guy): 15; May 5; The part-time jerk/male lead-vocals for bad; sophomore; Black hair, light olive skin tone, brown eyes. Nickname: The Dragon.

Phoebe White: 15; June 3; good girl; sophomore; twin of Roxxi and sister of Meaghan; auburn hair with black lowlights, blue eyes, beauty mark to the left of her upper lip, light skin tone. Nickname: Sugar.

Roxxi White: 15; June 3; bad girl; sophomore; twin of Phoebe and sister of Meaghan; blue eyes, auburn hair with black lowlights, light skin tone. Nickname: Spice.

Sharidan Clark: 15; November 20; cheerleader; sophomore; violet eyes, black hair, light skin tone, beauty mark to the right of her upper lip. Nickname: Sparkling' Sheep.

Siernna Johnson: 14; March 29; The class clown; sophomore (skipped a grade); triplet of Valentina and Orianna; blue eyes, light skin tone, blonde hair with brown lowlights. Nickname: Kickin' Kool-ala.

Cade Allen: 16; April 4; football player; junior; black hair, brown eyes, tan skin tone. Nickname: The Viper.

Cameron Jason Davis(guy): 16; January 3; The good twin; Junior; Gold Blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin tone. Nickname: CJ.

Idle Taylor: 16; January 18; baseball player; junior; dark skin tone, brown eyes, dark brown hair. Nickname: Prince.

Kate Scott: 16; August 25; The loner; junior; black hair with white bangs, sparkling blue eyes, light skin tone. Nickname: Witch and "That Crazy Girl".

Vanessa Anderson: 16; October 1; The bi girl; junior; Brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin tone. Nickname: Nessa.

Amber Brown: 17; November 10; Head popular; senior; Dark Brown hair, blue eyes, dark tan skin tone.

Bryce Thomas: 17; December 1; football captain; senior; blonde hair, green eyes, light skin tone.

Fianna Williams: 17; July 8; cheerleader; senior; green eyes, blonde hair, tan skin tone. Nickname: Fragrance.

Katia Lee: 17; May 2; cheerleader; senior; light skin tone, brown eyes, dark brown hair with black highlights. Nickname: Flirty Turtle.

Lilani Parker: 17; December 4; fun-loving; senior; big sister of Kiani; hazel eyes, medium brown hair with dark blonde highlights, pale skin tone. Nickname: Sweet Swan.

Nevra Walker: 17; November 3; Know-it-all bitch; senior; blue eyes, dark brown hair, olive skin. Nickname: Queen B.


	2. Cheerleaders Intro

_Okay so, thank you for reviewing my story! I really appreciate it, first chapter and already have 3! _

_Um, I forgot to put the cheerleaders in the intro cast thingy majig so…yeah. So, I'll just do this whole thing again…well just the cheerleaders. And again, no real last names have been used…well real last names have been used but no last name on the person I gave it to is the real persons last name…if that makes any sense…_

_Cheerleaders:_

_Ashley Martinez: 17; September 15; head cheerleader; senior; golden blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin tone. Nickname: Ash._

_Bryanne Hernandez: 15; August 12; cheerleader; sophomore; blonde hair/recently died light brown, blue eyes, light skin tone. Nickname: Anne._

_Sharidan Clark: 15; November 20; cheerleader; sophomore; violet eyes, black hair, light skin tone, beauty mark to the right of her upper lip. Nickname: Sparkling Sheep._

_Fianna Williams: 17; July 8; cheerleader; senior; green eyes, blonde hair, tan skin tone. Nickname: Fragrance._

_Katia Lee: 17; May 2; cheerleader; senior; light skin tone, brown eyes, dark brown hair with black highlights. Nickname: Flirty Turtle._

_Candy Baker: 15; May 6; cheerleader; sophomore; blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin tone. Nickname: Candy-Long-Legs._

_Alexandra Garcia: 14; September 13; The nice one/Back-up singer for band/cheerleader; freshman; twin of Lexi; Blue eyes, light skin tone, blue eyes. Nickname: Sweetie Cake and Alex._

_Meghan White: 15; February 20; The dancer / the dancer __for band/cheerleader; sophomore; sister of Roxxi and Phoebe; Auburn hair, blue eyes, light skin tone. Nickname: Funky Fashion Monkey._

_Mikayla Wilson: __14; July 24; cheerleader, soccer player, dancer; freshman; red hair, green eyes, tan skin tone. Nickname: Mikki._

_Serena Nelson: 16; January 21: cheerleader; junior; blonde hair, brown eyes, light skin tone._

_Cassidy Robinson: 15; February 12; cheerleader; sophomore; brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin tone. Nickname: Cassi._

_Sydney Hall: 16; March 14; cheerleader; junior; medium brown hair, dark brown eyes; medium skin tone._

_Jessica Rodriguez: 17; April 4; cheerleader; senior; dark brown hair, black eyes, medium olive skin tone._

_Reaghan Carter: 16; April 25; cheerleader; junior; light brown hair/dark blonde hair, blue eyes, light skin tone._

_Crystal Hill: 15; August 15; cheerleader; sophomore; blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin tone. Nickname: Crys._

_Nicole Mitchell: 15; May 5; cheerleader; sophomore; black hair, brown eyes, pale skin tone. Nickname: Nic._

_Britney Roberts: 17; May 25; cheerleader; senior; blonde eyes, blue eyes, pale skin tone. Nickname: Brit._

_Kennidy Adams: 15; June 14; cheerleader; sophomore; gold hair, brown eyes, tan skin tone._

_Amy Gonzalez: 16; July 4; cheerleader; junior; strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, tan skin tone._

_Lindsay Edwards: 17; July 25; cheerleader; senior; blonde hair, hazel eyes, light skin tone. Nickname: Lin._

_Jade Stewart: August 15; cheerleader; sophomore; black hair, black eyes, light skin tone._

_Emily Morris: 16; September 5; cheerleader; junior; brown hair, hazel eyes, pale skin tone. Nickname: Em._

_Amber Reed: 15; September 26; cheerleader; sophomore; black hair; green eyes, dark skin tone._

_BOY CHEERLEADERS:_

_Jesse Morgan: 15; October 17; cheerleader/gay and half brother of Penn; sophomore; black hair, blue eyes, tan skin tone._

_Penn Perez: 17; November 7; cheerleader and half brother of Jesse; senior; black hair, green eyes, tan skin tone._

_Vance Turner: 16; September 27; cheerleader; junior; brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin tone._

_Brad Campbell: 17; October 18; cheerleader; senior; black/brown hair, brown eyes, light skin tone._

_Tyson Murphy: 17; November 8; cheerleader; senior; brown hair, gray eyes, light skin tone._

_Corey Rivera: 16; November 29; cheerleader; junior; blonde hair, hazel eyes, pale skin tone. Nickname: Corey-with-an-e._

_Darren Richardson: 17; December 20; cheerleader; senior; blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin tone (and smoking hot ;D)._

_Ruben Evans: 17; January 10; cheerleader/gay; senior; black hair with blonde streaks, dark dark brown eyes, gold skin tone._

_Cory Collins: 16; January 31; cheerleader; junior; brown hair, brown eyes, light skin tone._

_Marco Sanchez: 15; February 21; cheerleader/gay; sophomore; dark brown hair, brown eyes, light gold skin tone._

_Okay so, read the last Intro and re-read this one and tell me 3 of your favorite characters from the first intro and 2 from the cheerleaders, one boy one girl…for the cheerleaders._

_-Mikki-_


	3. Day 1: 5am until 6am

_Okay, so I started writing last night, but this is going to be long so I could only write some... Then I sort of fell asleep while typing lol. Well, I have 10 reviews! That's incredible you guys!_

_Okay so the winners of cast is *drum roll*_

_GIRLS:_

_Mikayla_

_Alexandra_

_Taylor_

_Malisha_

_Bryanne_

_Ashley_

_Kate_

_Cloe_

_Alexis_

_Anna_

_Tess_

_Candy_

_BOYS:_

_Jesse_

_Cory_

_Tyson_

_CJ_

_JC_

_Alek_

_Darren_

_*Big announcers voice.* You voted and that was the cast you chose. *Ends bit announcers voice.*_

**Bratz: The TV Show: Day 1**

5:00am

Mikayla's POV

_So glad the vibrator on my phone is loud enough to wake me u,_ I thought as I turned the alarm off. I sat up and clapped my hands twice to turn the lights on. Walking down the hall I hear snickering coming from my older brothers' room. _Ugh, sounds like John has company. And what's worse, school hasn't even started and he's acting out, _I thought as I rolled my eyes. As walk down the stairs to the second floor I hear a thump from Johns' room. _Sounds like they came back to reality._ I get my cool pack, put it around my neck and go outside for my early morning jog.

6:00

Mikayla's POV

I catch my breath as I take the last few steps back inside from my jog. Surprisingly, my dad is up making breakfast.

"Good morning daddy," I say with a huge smile on my face. As he turns around to greet me I see he has a smile just as big.

"Good morning princess," he says as he gives me a hug and a kiss to the forehead.

"Mom got in late again, huh?" I ask.

Mom has been coming in to sleep around 2:00 to 3:30am from work the past couple weeks. Work has been really hard for her, she said. At least she's a night person, if I had to do that I would end up falling asleep on the job. I watch as dad nods his head slowly and suddenly finds interest in the marble floor patterns.

"Why doesn't she just take a morning shift?" I already knew the answer and it was obvious dad knew to, because the second he looked at me we both started bursting with laughter.

"You know your mom isn't a morning person. She doesn't even get out of bed until noon. And might I add, your brothers would be doing the same thing if they didn't have school," he said with a smile.

"I know," I said as I smiled back at him. "Well I need to go take a shower and get ready and what-not."

"Eat first, Mike," My dad used the nickname he had for me.

It really bugs me when anyone else called me it but, that's just my dads' thing. I was named after a Russian poet and they called him Mike—weird, I know.

I roll my eyes but keep the smile on my face while I sit down to eat the breakfast my dad had made for me, and has made for me every morning all of my life.

Alexandra's POV

I yawned as I stretched and got out of bed. I looked over at Cali and threw a pillow at her head to wake her up.

"What? How? When? Where? Why?" She exclaimed as she shot up out of bed.

I started giggling when she tried to send a glare over my way. Whenever she tries to glare it always ends up with her rolling on the floor laughing, and that's exactly what she was doing now, rolling on the floor laughing. I shake my head at her and walk to the bathroom to take a shower.

Cloe's POV

I wake up as my alarm goes off. I look around my room and find my slippers and put them on. I go down stairs into the kitchen to meet my mom, dad, and little brother all in there waiting for me to start breakfast.

"Good morning Cloe," they all chorus as I sit in my seat in front of a plate load of eggs, toast, and turkey bacon.

"Good morning, everyone," I reply nervously.

"What's wrong angel?" My dad asked.

I look down as I toy with my eggs.

"Don't play with your food Cloe. That's not good manners," mom said.

As I put my fork down I look at my parents.

"I'm nervous about the first day of school. I mean, I'm going to be one of the youngest in the school now that Lakewood decided to put the 8th graders in with the high school," I reply to my dads' earlier question.

6:30am

Alexandra's POV

I get out of the shower as I hear Cali pounding on the door and screaming at me that she has to take a shower too. So, I wrap a towel around me and get out, heading to my room. I stand in front of my mirror and decide to put my hair in a half-pony tail—the pony being on the top. As I look for a blue clip to hold my bangs, I see Cali enter the room that we share.

"You aren't even dressed yet? It's almost 7!" she exclaims.

"I couldn't decide what to do with my hair. But it only takes me 5 minutes to pick out an outfit, so chill out," I reply harshly.

"I can't just 'chill out'," she said.

"Then take a chill pill or something," I muttered quietly as I roll my eyes.

I walk over to Cali and my tiny shared closet. I turn around facing Cali with a pair of dark straight jeans and a sky blue top with the saying, "Hard work has a future payoff Laziness pays off now."

"What do you think?" I asked her.

She nodded her head as she continued straightening her naturally straight hair. I hurry and put my clothes on with a pair of blue converse, walk to my little brothers room to wake them up, then go downstairs to eat breakfast.

Cloe's POV

After breakfast, I head upstairs to take a shower. I grab the outfit I chose last night—a pink tank top with frilly lace on the arms and on the top and back, and a white, pink, and green striped short sleeved jacket that only goes down to my waist, also, a pair of light blue jeans. I head to my bathroom and brush my teeth, then get in the shower.

Darren's POV

As my alarm goes off I wake up and look around for some clean clothes. Smelling my jeans and often taking in a smell that's a lot like sour milk. Finally, finding clean clothes I head to the shower and get in it.

_Okay, I decided to just go until 7:00am because otherwise it would be way to long, so, here's your first chapter! Hope you like it!_

_-Mikki-_


	4. Day 1: 7am Part I

_Okay, I know Alex said it wasn't very long but, some peoplez don't like reading a lot at once. And I didn't stop because the 5 and 6am was long it's because it would've been too long with the 7am because that one is really long. And on my page thing where I write this stuff, it was 5 pages… Just to let you know._

_21 reviews! You guys are awesome!_

_-Mikki-_

_P.S. I'm so sorry it's been so long, I went to vacation right after camp so I haven't been near my computer. I just got back yesterday so I decided to write._

**Bratz: The TV Show Day 1**

7:00am

Mikayla's POV

I finish eating and as my brothers come down to eat I go up to take a shower. After 30 minutes of that, I go to my room, put on a faded pair of black jeans and a purple top to match, along with my black converse. I brush my hair, deciding to leave it down. I love how my curly hair looks when it's down. I put a purple butterfly clip in the left side of my hair, and fix my bangs a little bit. After that's done, it's already been 45 minutes so I go outside to wait for Alex, Cali, and Bryanne to show up so we can all walk to school.

Alexandra's POV

After I make breakfast, Cali comes down and we eat then head outside to walk to Mikki's house.

Cloe's POV

I'm ready so I just sit down on a comfy chair and read. After 10 minutes I get bored and decided I would just go to school early. So I got everything I would need for my locker and went back downstairs.

"Hey dad, can you drive me to school now?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure," He says as he looks at his watch. "Isn't it a bit early to be going to school?"

"I'm just so excited I can hardly wait," I reply.

"Okay, let's go."

Arriving at the school I walk up the high school steps, pause for a moment, take a deep breath, and head on to find my first class.

Darren's POV

I walk down the hall into the kitchen, make some toast, and go out to the bus stop in which happens to be 7 blocks away.

Malisha's POV

At exactly 7 o'clock I wake up pick up the outfit I chose the night before and take a shower. 15 minutes later I'm dressed in a cute hot pink mini skirt and a light pink top that says "Pink is my passion." I brush my teeth and head downstairs to eat. Make some eggs eat them and walk to Mikki's house.

Jesse's POV

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times as I adapted to the sun light. I went to my bathroom, which is conveniently jointed into my bedroom. As I looked into my mirror I washed my face and checked my pores making sure my face is clean. I brushed my teeth, got dressed, and headed down stairs for an apple, toast, and oatmeal.

Cory's POV

I woke up to the most terrible smell I could ever imagine. My brother came in to wake me up—obviously too late—and plugged his nose instantly.

"Dude, when's the last time you changed your socks?" Emil exclaimed.

I looked at my feet, took my socks off and smelt them, as I did, I burst with laughter realizing that was the awful smell.

"Last week man," I said with my million dollar smile.

"You reek," Emil commented as he left my room.

I jumped up put some new socks on, got dressed and went down for breakfast.

Okay, I got lazy and decided to post less than half of the 7AM.

:p


	5. Day 1: 7am Part II

Wow, I'm so amazed I have so many people (1 person) that loves this story! I mean checking everyday? Wow, I'm going to start trying to post a lot more, and this writing will count for school, so I'll start doing an hour a day. Hopefully, I will get at least a chapter posted a day.

**Still 7AM**

Tyson's POV

I woke up, realized it was the first day of school, and wanted to die. Then I realized… I'm a senior! I rule the school! I jumped out of bed put some mousse in my hair brushed my teeth and went down stairs to eat.

CJ's POV

I open my eyes, get up and make my bed. To check to see if it's perfect, I bounce a quarter on it.

_Perfect_, I think.

I get on my knees and pray. Being catholic, I make it a need to pray as much as I can, at least two times a day. After I was done, I picked up the outfit I had laid out for myself the night before: tan cargo pants, and striped dress shirt, and a blue vest to finish the look. I take my clothes and a clean pair of socks to the bathroom I share with my twin brother, JC. I take a shower, then brush my teeth for exactly 30 seconds on each tooth, I floss then fix my hair. I go downstairs to see my mother making breakfast and my father reading a news paper waiting on the food.

Alek's POV

I wake up, terrified. I'm going to be killed today—being fresh meat and everything. Oh god, what am I going to do? I've seen the shows—well that's really all I'm basing my opinion off of since I've been homeschooled all my life. I make sure my clothes are in style, looking in my mothers' magazines.

_Ah, perfect. Crop pants are in,_ I think to myself.

I get ready and go downstairs to eat.

Ashley's POV

I jump out of bed and head to the shower, after I'm done, I brush my teeth, and run across the hall to my bedroom quickly, realizing I forgot my towel. I get my best leggings; black and shiny. A cute stop that's white with a black pattern put on some 4 inch heels to add on to my 5'4" self. I head downstairs to eat.

Kate's POV

I woke up to my alarm clock playing one of my favorite songs, "Someday the Fire" by Funeral For A Friend. I smile at the sound of my parents voices, screaming at me to "_turn that racket the heck off!"_ I go to my mirror and look at myself for a moment, grab my brush and fix my hair, deciding to wear it down. I get dressed, brush my teeth, and head down stairs to get a granola bar and leave.

Lexi's POV

I run up to my mirror to check my hair, the night b4 I had put some permanent red streaks in my hair for the first day of school. I get in the shower, put on some net legging and a net sweater under a red and black plaid dress. I put on some boots and go downstairs.

Anna's POV

I woke up to my radio alarm clock playing my most favorite song in the whole wide world, "Gives You Hell" by All American Rejects. I just love that band. I look around my room and realize something… It's my first day of 8th grade. As soon as this goes through my mind, I get up and jump around to the music. Dancing around I grab my clothes, jump in the shower—literally—and wash up, put some clothes on, and head down stairs for some eats.

Tess's POV

I woke up t the sound of my sister, Nona, blasting her all time favorite band, Skillet. Rock music is okay, I mean, it's what I learned to play guitar with.

"Nona! Turn that crap off!" I yell over the music at her.

"What? Turn it up? Okay! That's the spirit!" she replied as she turned it up even louder.

I stomp out of the room, towards the kitchen to find something to eat.

_Yum, Cookie Crisp_, I think as I pour some in a bowl.

Candy's POV

I wake up to snoring next to me. Rolling my eyes I gently shake the body next to me.

"Get up, Sleepy Head," I say in the sweetest voice possible.

As he opens his eyes, he yawns, smiles, and sits up to kiss me. As the kiss gets more intimate, I turn my head.

"We can't do this right now, I have school and you have work," I reminded him.

I listen to him groan. "Can't we just skip it today?"

"No, it's my first day. And you know as well as I that the boss has to go to work."

"Fine," John said in an angry voice. "Be that way," he said as he got up to find his missing pieces of clothing.

"Oh baby, don't be like this," I say as I walk up to him and wrap my body around him. "You know your wife will be suspicious if you don't go work.

I watch him turn towards me. "You're right, babe."

I kiss him one last time as he escapes out my window and runs down the block to his car.

"Finally," I whisper to myself.

Okay, I would've done more, but it's already taken me so long to put this much. So, read and review… Or else. O.o

-Mikki-


	6. Day 1 7:30am

Haha I'm so glad you guys like my story! Or should I say girls? :p So, I guess it's a surprise I'm updating to soon, I've reached 36 reviewers! What do you say? Can we make it 40? I sure hope so…

I would like to thank

Crazy4Bratz

bratz4evr

B ratzFan15

And most of all Malisha411, who now isn't writing.

.net/~mikkitail

7:30 am

Mikki's POV

As I walk to the bus stop, I pull out my iPad. I love this thing, it's so awesome! I hear my phone ringing. I only brought two out of six today, I know it sounds bad, but, my daddy buys me something every time he breaks a promise—so I have a lot. I have a Pantech Jest, Samsung Intensity II in Metallic Blue, HTC Touch Pro full touch screen, Blackberry Curve 8530 black, LG Chocolate TOUCH, and a Palm Pixi Plus black. I look up and see Alex and Cali walking up.

"Hey Alex! Hi Cali!" I say with a smile.

"Hey," is their reply.

Alex's POV

"So, did daddy buy you something again?" I ask Mikki, my best friend since she was born.

With a laugh she nods her head and shows me her new iPad. I smile softly at her.

"I'm sorry, Mikki," I say sadly.

I watch as her eyes start to water, but she blinks them back, being the strong girl she is, and replies, "It's okay, he can't help that stuff."

Cloe's POV

I sit down in a seat that I was claiming as mine, if the teacher decides to give out assigned seats that's okay, but otherwise… I took a seat in the front row, right in the middle. This way, I'll be able to pay attention. I know, I seem a little nerdy. But, I have to be, this IS my fathers' school—Principal Jacobs.

I heard a knock on the door and turned my head to the left.

"Hey princess, how are you liking it so far?" he asked me.

"Hey Father, it's okay I guess. I mean, I haven't really experienced anything yet," I say with a laugh.

He chuckles. "Yes, I know." And then out the door he goes, and into his office.

Darren's POV

I grabbed my phone and texted this chick I hooked up with a few times, apparently I was her _boyfriend_, I think cringing at the word.

_Hey babe, I'm done with you, of course if you came over and wanted to hook up again, we could._

BASTARD!

I smiled as I read the text I got back, got out of bed and got ready for school.

Changing my mind, I go back home, grab my car keys and hopped in my Sierra 1500 (picture in profile), and drove off to school.

As I was passing a few girls standing, I say a girl with red curly hair smiling, and I wanted her. And Darren Richardson ALWAYS gets what he wants.

Malisha's POV

"Hey Mikki!" I say as I give her a hug.

"Hey, Lisha," she says as she hugs back.

"No Anne yet I see," I say with a smirk.

"Nope," she replies and stands there as I go say hi to the others.

Jesse's POV

As I was walking to the bus stop, I spot my friend Mikki surrounded by a bunch of her best friends.

Hey Mikki," I say as I walk up to her.

I watch as she turns around with a smile, does her little happy jump and runs to give me a hug.

"Jesssseeee!" she says as she jumps into my arms.

I laugh. "I see you missed me."

"Of course I did! You were gone forever!" she said sticking her bottom lip out a bit.

"Aww, what's wrong princess?"

"You missed my birthday," she said looking down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I brought you something," I said as I watched the sparkle appear in her eyes again.

"Really?" she exclaims with her one of a kind smile.

"Yes," I reply.

"Well! What is it?" she says a little too excited. Mikki is like a little 5 year old—in a good way. She looks at the world in an amazing way, I'd love to see how she does.

I reach in my backpack and grab a yellow rose, and hand it to her.

"Awwww….I love it! Thank you so much!" she says with a smile as she smells the rose.

"Do you wanna walk with us? We're still waiting on Anne, but we're having fun doing it," she said with a smile, referring to the girls.

I put my fingers on my chin like I was thinking about it. "Hmm, showing up at school with the prettiest girl in the world AND a bunch of other girls? I'm thinking hell yeah!" I say with a smile.

With a giggle Mikki punching me lightly in the arm.

"You look nice," Mikki complimented.

"As do you," I say with a smile. (Outfits in profile.)

Cory's POV

I walked to the bus stop, passing Mikki and Jesse in another love fest.

_If they liked each other so much, I don't know why they don't just date!_ I think angrily.

I get on the bus and sit next to my best man Corey, who just happens to have the same name as me.

"Hey man," I greet him as we fist bump.

"Hey," he replies.

I sit and have a conversation with a bunch of people on the bus the whole way to school.

Tyson's POV

I run to the bus stop, getting on just in time, and sit down in the nearest seat, catching my breath.

I want to thank Jesse for coming all the way t my house to write his part. He was writing it from email but something happened, so he couldn't. It was really really nice of him. :DDD


	7. Apology

I am so sorry for not being the writer I should and updating currently. I've just been so busy. And the truth is, I'll always be busy. I will now give this, my only story, to my best friend Briana! She will love to write and update more often! Find her at LavForFun0930 she is also in my favorite authors. If you don't know how to search, all you do is

1. go to home page (click on words that state on the upper left corner)

2. Click on the "Search" button (under the home button we've used previously)

3. In the left box, select "Find Author"

4. In the right box type "LavForFun0930"

5. Click on link

6. Favorite :D

-Mikki-


End file.
